College Westeros
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Westeros College/University


**College Westeros style**

 **Day one Sansa and Margeary**

Sansa Stark had just started the prestigious Kings Landing College. It

wasn't like others as a uniform was standard. It was also built from an ancient castle so huge that one wing was for dormatories and the rest of the castle was the college. Sansa saw the people rushing to college. Sansa walked through the capital to the huge college most people eyed her in the uniform. At the gates of the college all students were lining up she saw Robb her older brother inside aswell as Theon Greyjoy, Lancel Lannister and Myrcella Baratheon. Margeary Tyrell, Jeyne Poole and Tommen Baratheon were in line waving to Sansa. She was thinking of making her dream come true she was on a business & Ict course. Joffrey was at some other college he had to buy his way in. 

Sansa was bought inside given maps and information about the college and found her and Jeyne were down the hall from each other. Sansa was getting moved in when she heard a knock on the wall. She walked out of her dorm room and looked to the next room it was only from the left as she was the first room on the floor. Sansa walked inside and saw a tonned young man putting a poster up of Dream machine cars.

''Hi can you stop banging my wall?'' An annoyed Sansa asked. The guy was so laid back and didn't care to notice her. Finnally he looked up.

''Hey sure just lemme make my pad look sweet.''

Sansa stormed outside and was going for a walk it was Friday so she had two days before college started. Sansa walked for a while and found Myrcella's room. She knocked annoyed and Myrcella answered wearing nothing but some stockings and asked what was wrong.

Sansa explained about the guy at her dorm. Myrcella knew him. He was a Fossoway and from the reach. Sansa was about to leave when a voice called to Myrcella.

''ARE YOU COMIN BACK?''

''Whose that?''

''Nobody Sansa just go enjoy yourself see you tommorow.''

Myrcella hurried back to her friend in the bedroom. She had Podrick Payne naked in her bed. He wasn't the biggest dick she had ever had. But he was good. Sansa kept walking and saw her brother Robb he was helping Tommen move in to the college as Margeary fluttered her eyelids for some help for both of them. Not a couple yet. Sansa would change that.

Sansa walked into Margeary room. Her old friend was just putting some stuff like photos on a windowsil to view and remind of home. Sansa nshut the door to Margeary's room. She walked to her friend and smacked her firm tight arse.

''SANSA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' Margeary yelled in suprise. She always liked Sansa but not that way. Sansa knew Margeary's love for pleasuring herself. So she pulled out a special toy from Margeary's bag. She knew exactly what she was doing and when Margeary's eyes saw the toy she knew.

Sansa was in the middle of getting comfy in the room. Margeary was still looking at the toy and didn't notice Sansa in her lacy underwear. Margeary wanted to be with someone desperatly a kind sweet boy. Sansa knew but wouldn't stop her experement.

''Margeary college is for experiments let's try it once.'' Sansa asked with puppy dog eyes. Margeary couldn't resist that and began to strip to her underwear too. Margeary lay in her bed and Sansa walked over and began kissing her.

Margeary's hands found Sansa's bra and undid it to throw it to the floor. Sansa's 38DD tits flowed out. Sansa's hands undid Margeary's bra and let her 40DD cups flow. Both girls began to suck on eachother's breasts. Margeary's hands pulled Sansa's tights and panties down. Margeary slipped two fingers into Sansa's tight wet pussy. Sansa did the same to Margeary. The girls began to moan as their fingers played inside the other's wet cunt.

Sansa and Margeary increased the speed they were going inside eachother. The two soon came all over eachother's fingers. Sansa put her fingers to Margeary's mouth. The Tyrell girl sucked the cum of her friend's fingers and lifted hers to Sansa's throat. Sansa absorbed the cum into her. Then kissed Margeary with passion.

Sansa then got the toy out and went inside her friend gently cupping her breasts. Margeary mimicked Sansa's movements and the two felt pleasure. Sansa began to move and took more of Margeary's dildo inside her. Margeary copied the action until both girls were touching pussies. They rubbed to get the toy deep.

Margeary was so close to cumming but Sansa was merely warming up. Sansa didn't even pretend to moan in pleasure all she wanted was to have more fun like this. Sansa did some moves and then found her G-spot and made a humming noise as she repetidly hit the spot with the dildo.

Margeary's G-spot was being pounded too. Sansa and Margeary also began making out and tweaking eachother's huge firm tits. Margeary gave Sansa's ass a decent spank. Sansa moaned as she was spanked by her old friend. Sansa began playfully spanking Margeary's ass too.

Sansa and Margeary moved some more and soon the Tyrell girls sheets were soaked in cum. Sansa wasn't done with the toy.

''In for a penny and all that Margeary.'' She said flipping over and putting the toy deep in her ass. Sansa grinded agianst the toy her ass moaning as it went deeper and deeper inside of her. Margeary did the same and loved the feeling.

The two girls went at this of Anal practise but fun for hours. The two eventually fell back on to the comfy bed. Sansa and Margeary chuckled at the experience. It was the best experience of college life so far. The two girls made an aggreement.

''Margeary by Christmas I want to have had or done a threesome, orgy, double blowjob, triple blowjob, sex in the college building and finnally in a whore house.'' Margeary heard her friends idea. She did nod in a silent agreement.

The door of Margeary's room swung open to reveal.


End file.
